The Silver Falcons: Part One
Availability This quest is available upon your first visit to Balterossa. You also have to hire Caedmon and become more friendly by talking to him outside of the guild in Balterossa. As with any of the leaders with a parameter bonus, you need to exit to the world map and back again several times before his red speech bubble appears. He appears next in Cafe Moondust and initiates the quest. Quest Details The only aim of this quest is to defeat the Jhana. It is a long battle with a few reinforcements. There are four waves: * Initial: 3 x Jhana Archfighter * Wave 2: 2 x Nidhogg + 2 x Jhana Archmagus (reinforces on the first Turn) * Wave 3: 4 x Jhana Archfighter + 1 x Jhana Archshaman (reinforces after 5+ unions terminated) * Wave 4: 2 x Jhana Archmagus (reinforces after another 2+ unions are terminated) Reward * 3,000g * Shamshir * You will also get the The Bloodhunter Achievement for free because there are more than 30 enemies. * Leads to: The Silver Falcons: Part Two Dialogues Athlum Gossip: :Pleasant Young Man: "Seems the Jhana have been popping up in the Great Sand Sea. You wouldn't think they'd have forgotten being blasted by the Gae Bolg already... ...That's the story, anyway." :Bartender: "Well... Once you quit trying, your life is over. How's it different for beastmen? If you've got a goal, keep trying until you reach it!" :Pleasant Young Man: "That's great, but not when the goal is destroying the city!" Balterossa gossip: :Bartender's Daughter: "Seems the Jhana have been reappearing in the Great Sand Sea. You wouldn't think they'd have forgotten being blasted by the Gae Bolg already... That's the latest news, Daddy." :Bartender: "The Jhana have never done anything but harm people... Yes, the Great Sand Sea is too dangerous. I forbid you from going there, beloved daughter!" :Bartender's Daughter: "A-alright..." Elysion Gossip: : Mysterious Part-Timer: "The Jhana are now causing a ruckus in the Great Sand Sea. Apparently, not even the Gae Bolg can teach them a lesson. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "They never learn... just like men." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "I resent that." Royotia Gossip: : Passionate Miner: "Seems the Jhana have been popping up in the Great Sand Sea. Didn't Athlum just beat them up not too long ago? An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! The Jhana... I could destroy them all myself! ...Okay, sorry. That's a lie." : Passionate Miner: "Not a funny joke!" : Caedmon: "The Jhana have grown too large in number. We of the Silver Falcons will go to Blackdale, lure them into battle and crush them. Will you lend a hand?" : Rush: "Sounds dull." : Caedmon: "Of all beings that deserve mercy, the Jhana are not among their number." ::or: : Rush: "'Course!" : Caedmon: "I would like to proceed to Blackdale as soon as possible. Are you prepared?" : Rush: "I need two secs..." : Caedmon: "If you have other pending matters, so be it." ::or: : Rush: "Yup!" : Caedmon: "Glory to the Falcons!" After we crush all the Jhana... : Caedmon: "Well done. They will behave themselves... for now. Fear is not an emotion they sustain for long periods of time. Here, take this. I may ask you for assistance again in the future. Until then." Quest Log # The Jhana were getting out of control, so I helped Caedmon suppress them a bit. I think they got the hint. Hehe. Category:Quests